Horny
by Pocchippo
Summary: Apa yang dilihat Aomine sehabis ia pulang kerja sungguh membuatnya terkejut / Aomomo /Lemon/ present to: Hakuya Cherry
" _Tadaima_ ," kata Aomine pelan saat ia memasuki pintu rumahnya. "Satsuki, kenapa pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lelaki berambut biru tua itu melepaskan sepatunya bingung. Tidak biasanya istrinya itu lupa mengunci pintu depan saat pergi keluar rumah—kalau ia sih mungkin saja. Dibukanya lemari sepatu dan menghitung sepatu Satsuki di dalam sana. Masih lengkap, tidak ada satupun yang menghilang.

Itu artinya istrinya berada di dalam rumah. Apa wanita itu sedang ada di halaman belakang?

"A—nghh—D-Dai- _chan_!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Satsuki dari lantai dua, sangat pelan dan halus sampai-sampai Aomine bertanya-tanya apa wanita itu tidur dan mengigau atau bagaimana. Diletakkannya tas selempang yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu ke atas meja dapur dan beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Nggh—aah!"

Bulu kuduk Aomine meremang ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya itu. Jelas ini bukan suara Satsuki yang biasanya. Ada yang salah dengan wanita itu. Mengapa suaranya tertahan dan mendesah-desah seperti itu?

"Ahhh ... nghh! Ahh!"

Suara itu terdengar makin keras dan dan jelas di salah satu ruangan yang ia buat sebagai ruang menonton mereka. Di sana ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Satsuki untuk menonton film atau sekedar bersantai dan bercakap-cakap di sofa panjang yang dibelinya dengan gaji pertama yang ia dapatkan. Dengan langkah pelan dan jantung berdebar, Aomine mengintip pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka terbuka itu dan membelalak melihat apa yang ia temukan.

Satsuki. Berbaring di atas sofa panjang dengan kedua paha terbuka, mendesah-desah menikmati permainan tangan yang ada di payudara kanan dan lipatan licinnya. Mata wanita itu setengah terbuka dan tubuhnya menggelinjang kala telunjuk dan jari tengahnya keluar masuk dan membuat gerakan menggali pada kewanitaannya. Puting wanita itu mencuat memerah sementara pusat dari kedua pahanya melelehkan cairan bening nan hangat yang selalu Aomine sukai diam-diam.

"Ahhh ... Akhhh ... Nghhh ..." Satsuki menutup matanya menikmati klimaksnya. Cairannya mengalir lembut dari lipatan vagina merah mudanya dan menetes ke atas sofa.

Basah. Menggoda.

"Hhh ... hhh ... ahh ..."

"Sa-Satsuki ..."

"Kh—D-Da-Da-Dai- _chan?!_ " Mata yang sempat menyayu erotis itu membelalak dan wajahnya yang memerah mendadak pucat pasi.

 **Horny**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning! Not for Underage!**

 **Present for Hakuya Cherry**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak bisa Aomine lupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, meski Satsuki sudah duduk di depannya, mengenakan _cardigan_ krem lembut yang menutupi kaos tak berlengan dan bertali tipis warna merah muda yang paling erotis yang pernah dilihat Aomine selama hidupnya bersama Satsuki. Samar-samar matanya bahkan bisa melihat puncak dada wanita itu membusung dan tercetak jelas dari lapisan pakaiannya.

Sejak kapan istrinya bisa menjadi seerotis ini? Bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun Aomine tak akan membayangkan Satsuki akan berpakaian seminim ini di hadapannya.

Ah, sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya mengeras dalam hitungan detik saat memikirkannya.

Dan celana itu ... Sejak kapan celana pendek hitam yang selalu dikenakan wanita itu di rumah kini menjadi nampak begitu menggairahkan ketika terpasang di sana? Celana itu bahkan tidak terlalu pendek maupun terlalu ketat, tapi sekali lagi Aomine terasangsang dibuatnya.

"D-Dai- _chan_ ..."

"Coba jelaskan padaku, Satsuki." Aomine berusaha menunjukkan wajah _cool_ -nya, meski tubuhnya sudah memanas dan pikirannya hanya berisi hal-hal yang erotis. Bagaimanapun ia adalah kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini dan Satsuki adalah istrinya, ia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Satsuki-nya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu depan?"

Satsuki yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah mendadak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Aomine padanya. Tidakkah Aomine akan bertanya apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Ah, tapi orang buta pun pasti bakal tahu apa yang dilakukannya tanpa harus melihat, kan.

"Lalu ..." Aomine sedikit terbatuk dan meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kenapa kau ..."

Satsuki tak nampak akan mengatakan sesuatu. Wanita itu hanya bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah malu dan ingin menangis.

Lelaki berambut biru itu bangkit, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kursi Satsuki dan memegang kedua tangan wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kautangisi? Aku hanya bertanya, Satsuki."

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya diikuti tetes-tetes lainnya yang tak kalah cepatnya dari yang pertama. Perlakuan Aomine yang lembut ini malah membuatnya makin malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ma-maaf Dai- _chan_ ..." katanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya lelaki itu balik.

Satsuki mengelap sisa air matanya dan berkata pelan , "Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Aomine membentuk garis bibir tipis dan membantu Satsuki membersihkan berkas air mata wanita itu dan membalas lembut, "Kau tak perlu menahan diri. Itu wajar, Satsuki." Lelaki itu mengusap beberapa tetes baru yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Aomine kini sadar, apa yang membuat Satsuki masturbasi adalah karena dirinya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hubungan percintaan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Satsuki kesepian dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri tanpa menganggu dirinya.

"Ka-karena kau selalu tampak lelah ketika pulang kerja," kata wanita itu, mengeratkan _cardigan_ krem miliknya. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu karena keinginan pribadiku."

Ah, begitu rupanya.

Aomine menggeser posisi tubuhnya mendekat dan memeluk Satsuki dalam pelukan hangatnya. Lelaki itu menutup matanya dan berkata, "Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak berguna, Satsuki." Kemudian ia dihadiahi satu cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Kau tinggal katakan kalau kau menginginkannya, aku toh tak mungkin menolaknya," kata lelaki itu jujur. Disentuhnya rambut lembut Satsuki dan membelainya pelan. "Lagi pula aku menyukai perbuatanmu yang seperti itu ..." bisiknya pelan.

Satsuki merinding dengan bisikan hangat Aomine yang begitu dekat di telinganya itu, apalagi lelaki itu membisikkannya sambil menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat lehernya. Pipinya memerah dan napasnya tertahan.

Keduanya melepas pelukan, namun tak terlalu jauh untuk saling memandang lekat-lekat. Aomine menyeringai tipis melihat istrinya yang memandang dirinya bergairah.

"Istriku yang nakal," katanya sebelum memberikan satu ciuman yang panjang. Dilumatnya bibir merah muda itu sambil merengkuh pinggang Satsuki mendekat padanya. "Kau menginginkanku sampai seperti itu?" Ditekannya puncak paha Satsuki pada puncak pahanya yang bergairah.

"Nghh ... Dai- _chan_ ..." wanita itu mengerang dan mendesahkan namanya. Begitu lama ia menantikan saat seperti ini, Daiki yang memeluk dan menggodanya membuatnya kembali terangsang. "Anghhh ... Ahhh—ah ..." Suaminya menggesekkan kemaluan mereka dengan agresif.

"Katakan Satsuki," ucap Aomine sambil berusaha menahan napasnya yang berat. Bibirnya mencari-cari garis rahang Satsuki dan mengecupnya basah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya yang kemudian beranjak menuju lekukan leher jenjang Satsuki yang terbuka.

Tangan Aomine yang membuka _cardigan_ -nya membuatnya merinding. Jemarinya yang kasar karena terlalu banyak memantulkan bola basket menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus tak berlengannya dan mencari puncak payudaranya. "Kau bahkan tak mengenakan bra, huh?" kata Aomine sambil mengecup bibir Satsuki yang sedikit terbuka dan mengulumnya.

"D-Dai- _chan_ ... ahh!" Satsuki gemetaran merasakan jemari Aomine menyentuh puting kanannya yang sudah mengeras. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan saat Aomine memilinnya dan menariknya lembut. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Aomine yang lainnya dan mengarahkannya ke dada kirinya yang butuh perhatian yang sama.

Aomine tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Satsuki. Disentuhnya payudara Satsuki dan menggenggamnya lembut. Hangat dan begitu besar di tangannya. Disibakkannya kaos merah muda tipis itu agar naik ke atas dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara kiri Satsuki. Ditiupnya puting kiri Satsuki main-main, membuat istrinya itu merinding dan berteriak pelan.

Semua orang bilang bahwa payudara yang besar itu tidak terlalu sensitif, tapi Aomine meragukannya. Payudara Satsuki begitu peka bahkan tanpa harus ia sentuh. Lihat saja bagaimana istrinya itu berteriak hanya karena ia meniupnya pelan.

"D-Dai- _chan_ ... Ku-kumohon," erang Satsuki tidak sabar melihat Aomine yang hanya memandangi payudaranya yang ujungnya mencuat tegak.

"Hm?"

"Hi-hisap ... Ahh!" Satsuki berteriak saat Aomine mengisap putingnya dan memainkan yang kanan dengan memutarnya. "Akhhh ... Ahhh ..."

Satsuki membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, mengundang Aomine untuk segera memasukinya dan memuaskan hasratnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, kewanitaannya berdenyut-denyut dan menegang.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu mengerti, namun ia tak ingin segera melakukannya. Dibukanya celana Satsuki dan disentuhnya lipatan kewanitaan Satsuki yang tertutupi celana dalam merah.

"Akhhh! D-Dai- _ch-chan_ ..." Denyutan kewanitaannya semakin keras saat lelaki itu menyentuhnya. "C-cepat Anghhh ... hhh..."

Jari telunjuk Aomine masuk melalui pinggiran celana dalam Satsuki dan mengelus garis vagina wanita itu pelan. Satsuki mendesah kesal, Aomine terlalu lama dan ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia mengangkat pantatnya dan menarik celana dalamnya yang menghalangi dan mekangkang lebar-lebar—menggoda Aomine.

"D-Dai- _chan_ ..." panggilnya pelan, tatapannya menyayu. Tangan kirinya membuka lipatannya agar Aomine bisa melihat apa yang ada di baliknya kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Tentu saja Aomine menginginkannya. Kejantanannya bahkan sudah serasa kaku di balik celananya. Dengan napas berat, dilepasnya seluruh pakaiannya dan celana dalamnya kemudian membaringkan Satsuki—tepat di atas meja—dan memasukkan kedua jarinya untuk mengelus klitoris istrinya itu.

"Akhhh! Ahhh Ahh! Nghh Ahh!"

Satsuki berteriak keras saat Aomine memilin klitorisnya dengan kedua jari besar lelaki itu. Bahkan tangannya bisa membuat Satsuki begitu nikmat ...

"Apa yang kau mau—Satsuki?" tanya Aomine di tengah aksi jemarinya. Napasnya berat dan terengah melihat istrinya begitu seksi dan menggairahkan dirinya.

Satsuki menutup matanya, selagi menahan desahan kenikmatannya ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Mi-milikmu—akh!"

Aomine menjauhkan jarinya, tepat saat Satsuki nyaris mendapatkan puncaknya. Awalnya wanita itu merasa kecewa dan sedikit kesal, namun melihat Aomine membuka celana kerja berikut celana dalamnya, Satsuki tahu hal yang lebih nikmat akan diterimanya sebentar lagi.

"Punggungmu tak sakit? Mau pindah ke kamar?" tanya Aomine saat membuka sebagian besar kancing kemejanya yang bersih, namun tak melepaskannya.

Satsuki menggeleng dengan wajah merah, "Di sini saja."

"Sudah tidak tahan?"

Satsuki mengangguk dan menarik kemeja Aomine agar lelaki itu mendekat padanya. Diciumnya pipi lelaki itu sayang dan dipeluknya dengan dada telanjangnya. "Aku mau kamu, sekarang ... Dai- _chan_ ..."

Aomine tersenyum dan mendekatkan tangannya ke kewanitaan Satsuki lagi, menggoda milik gadis itu dengan jemarinya dan membuatnya makin licin. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna dan mengarahkannya ke lipatan Satsuki yang lembut—menggesekkannya perlahan-lahan.

"A-aahh ... Nghhh ..."

Dibukanya lipatan kewanitaan Satsuki yang basah. Aomine mendorong pinggulnya mendekat dan memasukkan kepala kejantanannya pada vagina merah muda istrinya itu.

Ketat.

"Aahhh! Ahhh!"

Aomine terengah-engah, tidak tahan. Bisa saja ia memasukkannya dengan cepat, namun melihat ekspresi kesakitan Satsuki membuatnya tidak tega. Sekian lama istrinya sudah bersabar untuknya, kini gilirannya untuk bersabar juga.

"D-Da-i-Ahhh! Akhhh!" Satsuki menggerakkan pinggulnya karena kewanitannya terasa nyeri dan nikmat di saat yang sama saat Aomine memasukinya. Air mata menetes di sudut matanya tepat saat Aomine selesai memasukkan semua bagian kejantanan lelaki itu di dalamnya.

"Sa-Sakit?" tanya Aomine di sela-sela engahannya.

Satsuki diam saja. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak sakit. Dipeluknya lelaki itu dalam diam dan menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang masih terasa penuh.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi akan terasa nikmat."

Satsuki tahu. Dan benar adanya.

Saat Aomine memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Tubuhnya bahkan serasa menyambut milik Aomine dengan sukacita yang tidak terkira dan payudaranya bergoncang gembira karena begitu puasnya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh ahhh!"

"Sat—nggh—suki—" Aomine mendesah di sela kegiatan mereka. Diraihnya payudara Satsuki dan digeseknya puting istrinya itu selagi kejantanannya keluar masuk menggoda istrinya yang menjerit nikmat.

"Dai- _chaan_ -ngghhh Aaahhhh! Ahhhh!" Satsuki berteriak kuat-kuat saat merasakan klimaksnya datang dengan gelombang kekuatan penuh dan menyemburkan gelombang kenikmatan sampai ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Se-sebentar lagi—" Lalu Aomine menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan padaku."

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Bukan berarti aku tak suka kau melakukan mas—hal tadi, aku malah ingin kau melakukannya di depanku nanti."

Satsuki mencubitnya pelan.

"Aku suka kau bergairah ketika membayangkanku," kata Aomine pelan, lalu dikecupnya lipatan leher Satsuki pelan.

"Dai- _chanI_!"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan saat itu, hm?" Aomine bergerak untuk mendudukkan Satsuki di atas meja sementara tangannya membuka kedua paha istrinya untuk mekangkang lebar-lebar.

Satsuki menutup mata tak tahan dan menjawab, "Li-lidahmu."

"Seperti ini?" Lidah Aomine menyentuh paha dalamnya sedetik kemudian.

Satsuki mengangguk dan mendesah. "Li-lidahmu di ..."

"Di mana?"

Satsuki meremas lembut rambut biru tua itu dan mendekatkan pada vaginanya. "Di sini—aah!"

 **-The End-**

Nanggung banget endingnya, tapi aku gak yakin bisa melanjutkannya lebih jauh lagi *bersihin tisu bekas mimisan*

Hadiah buat **Hakuya Cherry** , lemon pertamaku plus fic Aomomo dan Kurobas pertamaku XD semoga mbak pink suka ya. Kalau yg sebelumnya itu Cuma lime atau slight lemon jadi yang ini beneran lemon pertama. Temanya agak absurd, aku gak tahu harus pakai ide apa.

Awalnya aku juga gatau apa aku bisa nyelesaikan ini, Cuma karena aku sudah janji, makanya aku berjuang buat selesaikannya. Semoga yang lain juga suka ya.

Akhir kata, Review?

 **Pocchippo**


End file.
